Betrothed Hearts
by Gotenks-Princess
Summary: Can Gohun win BRa's heart?OR will Vegeta beat the crap out of him?Please R&R. I suck at summaries. update on the day MAy 27Check it out.
1. Prologue

Forgotten Past, New Love  
  
Prologue  
  
"Hurry! Hurry! Get the prince!"  
  
"Your highness, I'm sorry to say, but the prince has been kidnapped by those bandits!"  
  
Many miles away young prince was still chased by the bandits.  
  
"You baka! How could you let that 5 year old brat get away? He's our only chance to ruling the kingdom Hyrule!"  
  
The prince was running so fast that he didn't notice the ditch in the ground. The prince opened his eyes and found himself tied to a long circular pole. HE saw the evil bandits piloting the space ship.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere an asteroid appeared. IT hit the spaceship with a huge BOOM! There was a hole in the spaceship!  
  
The bandits secured him in a space pod and sent him to the planet Vegeta- sei.  
  
~~~~******~~~~~~  
  
Well whatcha think ? like it ? huh huh huh ? This is my first G/B so get over it! J.K.(Just kidding)  
  
Few things:  
  
Trunks and Goten are sooooooooooooooooooooooooo hot!  
  
Paris and Marron are *******  
  
I HATE PARIS AND MARRON  
  
Bra and Pan is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cool  
  
Yamcha sucks  
  
I own Dragonball Z ! NOT! 


	2. Friendship Blooms

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~  
  
Gohun is NOT Gohan. Just something I made up. You'll get why later on in the story***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Friendship Blooms  
  
16 years later…………  
  
"Dad, Where would the book about King Vegeta the 7th go?" Gohun asked  
  
"Just put it in the royal section son." His aged father replied.  
  
Gohun quickly put the new book in that section. Then he saw a blue-haired beauty, Princess Bra Briefs. He admired her even more than his leather bound books.  
  
She seemed to be troubled about something, so he gathered his courage and stepped up next to her. She seemed not to notice him one bit. HE bowed before her and at last she acknowledged him.  
  
"Hello, May I please buy this book, sir" she asked pointing to Sabriel.  
  
"Yes, your majesty. That will be 13 dollars." He replied taking her money and handing her the beautiful book. She thanked him and left for the castle.  
  
'Well, I am braver than I thought' Gohun thought.  
  
HE decided to try to make small talk with her next time she came to his family's bookshop. HE wanted to think about his approach, but his dad needed help with some customers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************** **~~~~  
  
When Bra returned home, she tried to fly to her room on the top tower, but her big Brother Trunks caught her and told her she had to go to Dad's room.  
  
"He kind of looked mad," Trunks said.  
  
Bra sighed; her dad was so overprotective of her. She flew quickly to his chamber and saw him draw his arms away from Mom. She landed in front of him noticing the scowl on his face.  
  
"What have you been doing young lady? Reading those books of yours again? From now on you must notify me or your mother before you leave this castle." Vegeta said.  
  
"Yes, father," Bra, replied.  
  
Her father wrenched the book from her hands and there it out the window, but luckily her Trunks was there to catch it. Vegeta dismissed her and she flew out the window to her room where Trunks waited with her book. She thanked him. He went to see his wife, her best friend, Pan.  
  
'I wonder why Father never lets me go into town' she thought as she slowly went to bed.  
  
The next day she told her mom she was going into town. She once again went to the bookshop to get another book of myth and fantasy. Immediately she saw the shy salesman she had met yesterday.  
  
'He's kind of cute' she thought.  
  
HE greeted her cheerfully and asked, "Is there something wrong with the book, your highness".  
  
She replied," Nothing I just wanted to get another book, sir."  
  
While she browsed the fantasy section, Gohun and gave her suggestions on books, which were full of adventure or drama. There was a friendship blooming between them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ******  
  
Ok then that's the first chapter just got to type the rest now. Please R&R 


	3. Birthday Present

Chapter 2  
  
Birthday Present  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**** ******  
  
ENJOY PLEASE REVIEW. Sorry for the delay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*** *******  
  
Over the next few weeks Bra went to the shop in all her spare time. She loved reading the same books as Gohun and that brought them even closer together. They spent hours just talking about the mythical and legendary books. HE always let her borrow books since her father now monitored her spending very suspiciously. Always when she completed they would practically be the characters in their discussions.  
  
Sometimes her visits were limited and sometimes his available time was limited. They didn't care though. Gohun could understand that it was not just fun and games being royalty. Bra knew that Gohun wasn't just there to talk to her and please her, he was a worker here, and this was his living. So the friendship continued in perfect peace and was undisturbed by any person.  
  
Gohun loved his work dearly and he was in the ideal environment. Bra's tale unfortunately was not the same. She really didn't like all the prissy, fancy duties of a princess. It wasn't where she belonged. She needed to be her own person and that only happened when she was with Gohun. HE led her out of the stuffiness of life and into his world of books where both could run free. Only two other people could do that for Bra, they were her best friend, raven-haired Pan, and her older brother, Trunks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~ *******  
  
At last Bra's birthday came. The moment she woke up, she had not one moment of peace. Her handmaid Zera quickly pressed her to wear a fancy, silken dress, which she couldn't breathe in. She gave in and sighed.  
  
'Now I'll have no privacy at all for the rest of this stupid day' she thought sadly.  
  
After dressing she was ushered into the Great Hall. IT seemed like the whole planet was there to greet her. Everyone was smiling and cheering when she entered. She tried her hardest to smile back, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. No one noticed so the onslaught of gifts started.  
  
~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~************ *~~~~~~  
  
5 hours and 1500 presents later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~ ~~~~**  
  
King Vegeta felt sorry for his daughter so he said; "you may go out into town now if you wish"  
  
"Thank you, Father!" Bra said. She rushed to her room, changed out of the horrible dress, and into a more comfortable outfit, and rushed to Gohun's shop.  
  
All the gifts she had received were all things she already had, but at least it had thought in it. No one had given her a single book; maybe Gohun would if he had got her a present.  
  
When she arrived Gohun greeted her with warmth and cheer and gave her a gift. It was a book she had borrowed and read many times and now it was finally hers. Rose Daughter. She hugged him causing him to blush with surprise. She left and flew home to read it.  
  
Gohun was taken back when she hugged him. Did it mean something? If it did it was probably just a sign of good friendship and nothing more. HE had already fallen in love with her, but he knew being a commoner he wouldn't have a chance with a princess as beautiful as she. HE wasn't rich; all he had was the bookstore and not even a plot of land for a respectable home. HE lived in the third floor of the bookshop.  
  
Even with all his shortcomings he loved her with all his heart. Her blue eyes were like depthless pools filled with thought and emotion of beauty and love. Gohun's every thought was on her, he dreamed of her, and he saw her in his mind's eye while he worked. HE probably would sell his sold for her to love him. Whenever he saw the light of happiness in her eyes, he felt happiness in his heart.  
  
Gohun sighed and went back to work. For the rest of the day he had a weird look in his eye. HE looked sorrowful and yet happy.  
  
"I really do love her with all my heart. I know I'll never be with her so I will be contented with admiring her from afar." He thought one night in despair.  
  
~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~***** ******~  
  
Well what do you guys think of this chapter? No one knows about this yet but someone might find out soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~***** *****~~ 


	4. Trunks Finds Out

Chapter 3: Trunks Finds Out  
  
~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~******* ****~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this chap out. I hope you like it. I am going to start an advertising section in all my stories.  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~****** ******~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~****  
  
'I am such a baka! Yesterday was my own blood sister's birthday and I forgot. Most of the town was in my house celebrating and I still didn't figure it out.' Trunks thought as he knocked on Bra's door and bravely waited the fate that would befall him.  
  
HE heard a faint "Come in, Trunks!" from inside the room. HE went into her room with a goofy smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Why didn't you give me a gift yesterday or even acknowledge my birthday?" Bra asked as if she was going to eat the crap out of him. HE quickly handed her a beautiful golden charm bracelet. It had a crown, a dragon, a teddy bear, and a heart. She smiled and instantly put it around her slender wrist.  
  
"It's beautiful! Thanks Trunks!" She exclaimed. She ran over and hugged him.  
  
When she was walking to her bed she didn't hear Trunks sigh of relief. That was good too because if she knew he had breathed a sigh of relief then she would have gotten so angry with him. She would have known right away that he had just got the gift and then he would have to face the wrath of the Princess of Saiyans.  
  
Trunks spotted a book lying on Bra's bed. HE knew she borrowed books a lot so he didn't notice until when he glanced back and saw no borrowed stamp on the book's cover. HE knew she didn't buy it since Vegeta checked all her purchases since that strict talk. She didn't receive it at a gift since he had over heard her say to Pan, his wife, that she had received not a single book yesterday. If it was a gift, then who gave it?  
  
"Where'd you get the book, Bra?" Trunks asked indifferently. HE made himself sound like he was just asking just for general information.  
  
Ra felt a twinge of nervousness when he asked that question. She hastily answered", I got it from a shop owner when I went into town. He was unable to come to the celebration so he gave me this book when I came to his bookshop"  
  
Trunks grew even more suspicious. HE decided to follow her the next time she went to this "shop". HE merely nodded and made to leave the room.  
  
"Well, enjoy your book, little sister." He said with a mocking yet worried tone in his voice. HE left and closed the door to her room. The instant the door closed he heard something thrown against it. HE laughed.  
  
Something about the tone of his voice had made Bra nervous, but she did not really care. She continued reading her book and later marveling at Gohun's cuteness. Just maybe, they could be together…  
  
~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~************ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day  
  
*************~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~ ~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
Bra was relieved of her duties and she quickly went into the city. Trunks saw her and decided to tail her though the streets of the city. HE almost lost her once. There were many winding streets, they were very crowded with shoppers, and market stalls. \  
  
Trunks cursed himself for wearing his crown. IT made him obviously a prince. People got in his way by bowing and offering him their wares. HE decided to please them and threw some coins into the crowd. While they were looking for the coins he escaped and continued to follow his blue-haired sister.  
  
'Maybe Bra knows that I am following her. My lavender hair and fine clothes does stand out among the common folk.' Trunks thought nervously. It wouldn't work out if she knew.  
  
Bra did know. She brought her hood up to hide her startling blue hair. She disappeared into an alleyway, which greatly confused trunks. Bra pushed the door open and walked in the back way of the bookshop. Trunks looked at the shops and decided to go to the bookshop.  
  
Bra and Gohun greeted each other warmly. She started telling Gohun about how stupid of an idiot that Trunks was. After a few short sentences Bra noticed a look of pure fear in Gohun's eyes. She slowly turned around to see her brother covered in tomato juice, egg yolk, and other types of food. The people's wares had splattered trunks when they had bowed and dropped their carts. It was not a comfortable feeling.  
  
He was really pissed now, but when he had seen the warm greeting passed between the two. It cheered him up; finally Bra finally liked a man. Maybe…  
  
HE grimly asked," Who are you?"  
  
Gohun replied nervously," I am Gohun Suna, keeper of this shop".  
  
Trunks pulled Bra to a corner of the shop and then barraged her with questions. Bra told him the whole story because she trusted him. HE laughed causing her to slap him on the arm. Trunks left the shop with a smile still on his face and a twinkle in his eye. HE didn't go home though. HE watched from a side window.  
  
HE saw both of the courters faces lighten up during several times in their conversation. HE saw how much fun they had and the thought of them being a couple flitted through his churning mind. HE smiled wryly at the thought of Father finding put about all this. HE patiently waited till bra left.  
  
When Bra had disappeared deeper into town he walked into the shop. Gohun immediately started to bow and stammer with a nervous look on his face.  
  
"Your name is Gohun, right?" Trunks asked with a diplomatic air.  
  
" Yes, Prince Trunks." Gohun answered in the most polite air he could.  
  
"Well, then Gohun, you like my sister don't you? Oh, and by the way just call me Trunks." Trunks again inquired.  
  
"Yes, I do like Bra. I think she is the most beautiful person on Vegeta-sei. I will call you Trunks from now on sir." Said Gohun with the shadow of a smile starting to appear on his face.  
  
"Well that is a very nice compliment. I will say thanks in her place. I want to help you into getting Bra to like you." Trunks said.  
  
Gohun immediately brightened", thank you! How will we do it?"  
  
"I am not an expert on women, but in this kind of thing a mother is the best. I shall ask my wise mother for counsel." Trunks replied.  
  
"Okay. Do you think it will work?" Gohun asked uncertainly.  
  
"Of course." Trunks said.  
  
Trunks left Gohun standing with a smile reaching from ear to ear. Trunks smiled and hurried home to talk with his mother.  
  
~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~*********~~~ ~~~~~*********~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what do you think of this chapter. I will be working on all of my stories. Here are some stories you should check out:  
  
Pleasures of Payback  
  
Dragon of Pain  
  
Undercover  
  
Then HE Kissed Her 


	5. King Vegeta's Supicions

Chapter4: King Vegeta's Suspicions  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~****~~~**** ~~~**********~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
This is a very short chap and it is sort of important. So please just R&R.  
  
************~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~***** *~~~*******~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~  
  
The nest day when King Vegeta went hunting, Trunks walked to his Mother's chamber and knocked on the door. His Mother, Queen Bulma, answered the door. Trunks walked in and they both sat down. Bulma glanced once at Trunks' face and she knew he wanted her help.  
  
"What's wrong, Trunks? IS it something about Bra?" Bulma asked as she read his mind.  
  
"How did you know?!" Trunks asked with a surprise look on his face.  
  
" Trunks, you are my son and plus I can read your face and mind." Bulma replied and chuckled.  
  
  
  
Trunks began a narration of the whole story. When he finally finished all Bulma did was laugh. Trunks became very confused. HE thought his mom would give him guidance not laugh at him.  
  
  
  
"Trunks, let love run its course, don't meddle in Bra's affairs. Everything will work out as if it is meant to be. You can't change that. Was it not the same with you and Pan?" Bulma advised with a chuckle still on her lips.  
  
  
  
Trunks didn't fully comprehend what his mother had just said, but he did as he was told.  
  
  
  
"Trunks, remember don't breathe a word of this to your father." She added before he left.  
  
  
  
Trunks nodded. HE knew what fate would befall Gohun if any one told his father. Trunks flew to Gohun's shop to tell Gohun his mother's advice. Gohun was doubtful, but he decided to continue the friendship as it was. Immediately after Trunks left, Bra opened the door, and it seemed to Gohun as if Bra was an angel had come from heaven to see him.  
  
~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~************ *~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile at the castle  
  
**************~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~ ~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unfortunatel Trunks wasn't very good at hiding his feelings About the budding relationship between Bra and Gohun. HE walked around with a song on his lips and a skip in his step. Pan thought he had gone nuts till he told her the whole story. Pan almost squealed with delight. She was so happy for Bra.  
  
When King Vegeta noticed everyone's peculiar behavior he started to think there was something going on that he didn't know about. By watching Trunks even someone as arrogant as Vegeta could suspect something was going on. HE did.  
  
"TRUNKS! COME TO MY ROOM NOW!" Vegeta yelled. 


	6. Poor Trunks

Chapter 5: Poor Trunks  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~********* ***~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~****  
  
Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! This is a kind of sad chappie for Trunks so if you don't want to see Trunks hurting then skip this.  
  
****~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~****** *****~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~  
  
Trunks was alarmed by his father's voice ringing through the entire castle. HE cringed and shuddered. Trunks knew that his father had started to suspect something and as usual he was the subject to interrogate. HE groaned and started flying through the castle.  
  
Trunks flew faster than he had ever before. Many servants got knocked down on the way, but they said nothing. They knew that Trunks was in deep trouble since their master's foul mood had arisen. They pitied the poor boy so they decided not to trouble him with more worries. HE finally reached the door and silently prepared himself for his doomed fate.  
  
Before HE KNOCKED ON THE FORBIDDING DOOR, HE SAW Bra return. HE wished with all his heart and soul that he would survive this torture. HE pushed the door gently open and cringed at the sight of his father with an angry glint in his yes. Vegeta quickly charged to Super Saiyan and Trunks could feel the fear starting to grow rapidly in him. Yet he out on a brave face and walked forward with dignity.  
  
Vegeta suddenly ran over and clenched his throat. Vegeta pushed him into the wall while yelling," Tell me what is happening, Brat!"  
  
Trunks shook his head in refusal. Vegeta then shackled him to the wall and strengthened them with his energy. The shackles covered every single part of Trunks' body. Vegeta began punching him in the stomach with the force of a battering ram. Trunks knew he couldn't stand this much longer. His father would kill to get information from his own son. Vegeta suddenly kicked his groin and he let out a burst of pain.  
  
Vegeta grumbled and continued blasting him. After a while it got boring so he decided to make a huge blast that could kill Trunks. HE knew that Trunks would give out when he saw this. HE began charging it. HE smiled when he saw that Trunks resolve was giving out. Trunks began shaking his head and then he slumped as much as a chained person could.  
  
"Fine, Father. I will tell you." Trunks said and sighed in defeat.  
  
"Good, son. Maybe you are starting to learn how to act before your father," Vegeta said as he laughed.  
  
"It is about Bra." Trunks began.  
  
"What?! Has some hooligan been hurting her? Tell me now! No one touches my daughter!" Vegeta roared the moment he heard the name Bra.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. I have noticed a budding relationship between Bra and a nice young shopkeeper." Trunks continued.  
  
"What?! I will not allow this!" Vegeta yelled to no one in particular.  
  
HE unshackled Trunks and punched him. Trunks howled in pain and then lost consciousness. Vegeta growled. No daughter of his was going to date a mere commoner. Suddenly Vegeta remembered that Trunks was still lying on the hard stone floor. Vegeta picked up his numb lifeless body and threw him out the door into the hall.  
  
"I can't believe that brat is mine." Vegeta muttered as he slammed the door shut.  
  
Pan and Bulma were talking about Bra when they spotted Trunks lying lifeless in front of Vegeta's room. Pan rushed over and screamed at the sight of his wounds. Bulma signaled Pan to drag him to his room. IT was hard he was very heavy, but they made it.  
  
The moment they laid him on the bed, Pan and Bulma began examining his horrible injuries. HE was bleeding in several places. His ribs were cracked, he had a broken nose, and he had sprained his ankle. Trunks whole body was just one big bruise. Bulma suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Man, we can't heal him ourselves. Good thing, we a recuperation machine." Bulma said as she put a cold cloth on his blood caked forehead.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." Pan said as she took hold of Trunks' limp body.  
  
They inserted him in the machine. The machine started whirring. In a few short minutes Trunks was out of the machine and feeling great except for the whole unconsciousness thing. Yet his face was still stretched into an expression of fear and anger. Ten minutes later he woke up. He looked around and found he was in the recovery room. Now he remembered all that had happened.  
  
Trunks tested his limbs and found them functioning properly. He began hurting himself until he knocked himself out again. Pan stayed by his side while Bulma went to calm the seething King.  
  
Unfortunately Vegeta had already called Bra to his room. Bulma came just in time to save her from a severe verbal beating. Vegeta forbid Bra to even go with in a hundred feet of town. Bulma tried her best to support Bra, but the stubborn Saiyan King's mind was set. Bra began sobbing the moment she left the chamber.  
  
Vegeta muttered something about venting his anger on someone, namely Trunks. Bulma sighed and went to comfort her daughter.  
  
"Poor Trunks. HE has to go through it all over again." Bra said with a trace of her old self in her voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********** ********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's the end. I hope you like it. Enjoy! Here are some reviews:  
  
Rage: Vegeta would get unhappy about other people being happy.  
  
Here are the advertisements:  
  
If you like Pleasures of Payback check out the sequel the Pain of Payback  
  
I hope you like v/Bs cuz you'll love We're to young to love.  
  
On the other hand, if you are a Goha/Videl fan check out Ai no Chikara: Dark Passions 


End file.
